


Beginnings, Songs and Dances

by Nightengale_song2019



Series: Haikyuu!! Music Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pianist Iwaizumi Hajime, Violinist Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_song2019/pseuds/Nightengale_song2019
Summary: To them it wasn’t music, it was a dance. One unique to only them. One only they could play. No one could copy it. It was theirs and theirs alone. The lilts and cresendos, the highs and lows. The vibrato of the violin and the solid, unwavering sound of the piano.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Music Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Beginnings, Songs and Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post of Haikyuu!! music week. I hope you enjoy!

_ The music wasn’t fast nor slow. The fleeting, lilting notes slipped through the pianist’s fingers as if trying to catch a butterfly and barely missing each time. The notes resounded in his head, heart and stomach. _

  
  


_ Catching and slipping and following and flowing. Fleeting notes, slipping through the pianist’s grasp. The violinist accompanying the pianist harmonised with the melody beautifully. As if the notes were the butterfly avoiding the reaching hands of the pianist. _

  
  


_ Together they ascended into a lower note. It was bewitching and left goosebumps on anyone who dared to listen to the cold tone. It was a far cry from the light melody that they had played just moments ago… But it worked. _

  
  


_ The violinist’s bow seemed to have a life of it’s own as it produced each low note. The pianist’s fingers seemed to barely graze the surface of the keys as the melodies and harmonies the two created played.  _

  
  


_ To them it wasn’t music, it was a dance. One unique to only them. One only they could play. No one could copy it. It was theirs and theirs alone. The lilts and cresendos, the highs and lows. The vibrato of the violin and the solid, unwavering sound of the piano. _

  
  


_ A dance only they could perform. _

  
  


Iwaizumi was painfully in love with his dumbass best friend. The one who was pestering him about music practice. While he was doing homework. That was 30% of their grade in Mathematics. “Shittykawa you better shut the fuck up.”

  
  


__ “C’mon Iwa-chan! You’re the only one who can keep up with mee~” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi sighed tiredly before growling at his best friend. “Oikawa. I have homework. Frankly so do you. I suggest you do it before I punch you you piece of shit.”

  
  


Oikawa pouted before relenting. “Fine then Iwa-chan! But you owe me a practice. You play the piano while I play the violin, deal?” He said. Iwaizumi groaned. “Whatever Shittykawa.”

  
  


Oikawa grinned triumphantly and bit into his milk bread. He sat down and leaned on Iwaizumi who grumbled but didn’t push him off. “Iwa-chan~ I can’t factor this. Can you help me?” He said, pointing at the first equation, which surprisingly, was the only one unanswered.

  
  


“Dumbass. We literally did this in class today. Use general quadratic trinomial, a is equal to 1 because x 6 -7x+10 is a general quadratic trinomial wherein the first term is equal to one and- Oi! Are you listening idiot?”

  
  


Oikawa jolted from where he was on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Falling asleep. Iwaizumi sighed fondly and irritably. “Oikawa, you colossal dumbass. Did you get any sleep last night or did you stay up trying to _‘perfect’_ your new piece.”

  
  


“Mmmmhh. Noooo comment Iwa-chan.” His words got quieter and trailed off. His head dropped back onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He sighed, again, and picked up his best friend to place gently on his bed.

  
  


“You dumbass. Take care of yourself or I’ll beat some sense into you.” Oikawa hummed sleepily and turned over. Iwaizumi’s hands ached to brush Oikawa’s hair behind his ear and to pepper kisses all over his eyelids. To brush his thumb over his cheek gently. 

  
  


He sighed and walked out of Oikawa’s room. He walked into the familiar living room to see Oikawa’s mom preparing the table for dinner. “Hello, Mika-obasan. How have you been?” He asked politely. Mika smiled gently. “I’ve been great Haji-chan. But Tooru…” She trailed off and Iwaizumi immediately understood.

  
  


He sighed sadly. “He’s always been that way.” He said. “Indeed he has. I can prepare the guest futon for you later dear.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “It’s okay obasan. I know where it is, I can do it.” Mika sighed.

  
  


“And you’ve always been incredibly stubborn. Very well then, go ahead Haji-chan.” Iwaizumi smiled at the woman. She smiled back. Iwaizumi quickly opened the cabinet with the futons in it and set it up beside Oikawa’s.

  
  


Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s horrid alien clock.  _ ‘8:00 pm’  _ It read. He sighed. He shook Oikawa awake. “Oikawa, you’re gonna mess up your sleep schedule.” He said. The brunette opened his eyes sluggishly.

  
  


He sat up and yawned. He then groaned and slithered down to Iwaizumi’s futon. “Iwa-chan. I’m so tired though.” He complained. Iwaizumi scowled at him. “That’s because you don’t listen to me Crappykawa.”

  
  


“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined childishly. Iwaizumi scoffed. “Get up you drama queen. Eat first.” He said. Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi had to physically stop himself from kissing that stupid, childish pout away.

  
  


He faced away. “C’mon dumbass. Get up.” He said, dragging him up. Oikawa went limp in Iwaizumi’s arms. “Oi!” Iwaizumi yelped. Oikawa giggled and made himself even heavier. “You’re fucking lucky that I work out, no one else would be able to carry your heavy ass.”

  
  


“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “I’m gonna drop you I swear to god.” He said in reply. Oikawa didn’t move so Iwaizumi faked dropping him. Oikawa shrieked loudly and Iwaizumi laughed. “Dumbass. C’mon, or I’ll really drop you.”

  
  


Oikawa stood up and pouted. “So mean Iwa-chan. Let’s go eat my mom’s amazing food~” He said. Iwaizumi chuckled quietly and followed his idiotic best friend.

  
  


________________

  
  


Oikawa was getting confessed to again. Iwaizumi wasn’t listening in, but when the girl had entered the classroom all flushed and asked him to follow her, he immediately knew. He sighed and continued to looked out of the cafeteria window.

  
  


“-IWAIZUMI. HELLO, EARTH TO IWAIZUMI.” He heard someone screaming. He looked at where the voice was coming from across the table. “Makki? What the hell.” He said. The entire cafeteria was staring at them.

  
  


“Finally. So, are you coming to the recital practice later? Because you and Oikawa were nominated to do the piano-violin duet as the opening performance. Or were you thinking of a certain violinist?” Makki had chosen the wrong time to remind of him of that. He spat out his coffee.

  
  


Makki and Mattsun were cackling at Iwaizumi, who was choking. “Die-  _ eugh-  _ in a hole.” He said, wheezing. The two idiots had tears in their eyes and were hanging off of each other and the table at that point.

  
  


Iwaizumi recovered and reached over to smack both of them on the head. “Iwa-chan~ Makki~ Mattsun~” They heard a familiar voice chime. “Hey Oikawa!” Makki said, he had stopped rubbing where Iwaizumi had chopped to greet the brunette and throw up a peace sign.

  
  


“Hey.” Mattsun said, waving vaguely. Oikawa plopped down beside Iwaizumi and stole a strawberry from his tray. “Oi Shittykawa, get your own food.” He grumbled. Oikawa smiled. “But food tastes better from Iwa-chan’s plate!” He said.

  
  


Iwaizumi sighed tiredly. “Whatever.” He said. Oikawa hummed triumphantly and popped a piece of katsudon in him mouth. Iwaizumi brought out a pack of milk bread and handed it to Oikawa. The brunette looked at him, starry eyed and jaws wide open.

  
  


“Iwa-chan! This is my favorite brand! Thank you~” He said, taking it gently from Iwaizumi as if he were afraid that Iwaizumi would grab it back. He opened the pack and bit into the bread. Oikawa light up and took another bite

  
  


Iwaizumi chuckles as Oikawa devours it. “Iwa-chan~ You’re the best.” Oikawa said, hugging Iwaizumi. “Get off of me dumbass.” He grumbled. Makki cleared his throat. “So Oikawa~ How was the confession?” He said.

  
  


Oikawa sighed dramatically. “Sadly, I didn’t think that Sato-san was the right girl for me. So I declined.”  _ ‘Girl. Of course Hajime, don’t get your hopes up.’  _ Iwaizumi thought to himself. Mattsun caught his eye and sighed.

  
  


Iwaizumi shook his head subtly and Mattsun shrugged. The bell signaling the start of classes rang and everyone started to pack up and head to their respective classrooms. “Bye dumbasses.” Iwaizumi said as they went in different directions.

  
  


As he walked to his classroom, the words resonated within him.  _ ‘Right  _ **_girl_ ** _. Declined. Girl.’  _ He sighed. Of course the one person he felt romantic attraction to was straight…

________________

“Iwa-chan I think we could go a key lower. And maybe a count faster. Yeah.” Oikawa said, correcting and revising the piece. Iwaizumi nodded and tried out the first couple of notes. It sounded a lot better.

  
  


“Let’s do it Shittykawa.” The music filled the room, the world standing still. Well, at least for them. The fast and light tempo made the low key sound all the more beautiful and the higher harmonies only made the melody sweeter and richer. Like honey.

  
  


The undeniable notes of the violin’s strings made each note extend and the vibrato deeper. More developed. The echo of the notes bouncing off of the walls echoed in the two musician’s ears. As the piano played the closing notes, it was obvious that the piece was close to perfection

  
  


Oikawa’s eyes shone with pride. Iwaizumi gave a rare, face-spitting grin. “Not bad Dumbass. Just calm down with the vibrato and it’ll be great.” He said. It seems like Oikawa took that answer as an invitation to trap Iwaizumi in a bone-crushing hug.

  
  


Iwaizumi coughed at the impact. “Iwa-chan~ Thank you.” Oikawa said. It was a sincere thing and Iwaizumi could hear the emotion in his trembling voice. He hugged the taller boy back and the sank to the ground, adrenaline wearing off from the practice.

  
  


They pulled away after a minute. “No problem Oikawa. Now, tell me why you’re so upset.” “...” “Don’t give me that  _ ‘What are you talking about’  _ face Crappykawa. You know what I’m talking about.” Oikawa looked away and hung his head.

  
  


“I- I- I just… I feel like there are so many expectations for me and that I’m failing everyone. Especially you Iwa-chan. Like I could be doing 200% better…” He whispered, tears falling. Iwaizumi sighed and pulled his friend close.

  
  


“You should be least worried about disappointing me. I’m proud of you dumbass. You’re great. I know I don’t say that often enough. But you are.” At this time, Oikawa was full on sobbing. “And you should have  _ fun _ . That’s why I joined you Idiot. To make sure you wouldn’t overwork yourself.”

  
  


Oikawa chuckled wetly. “Oh Iwa-chan~ What would I do without you.” He said, voice cracking but all of his Oikawa charm still in it. “Die probably.” Iwaizumi grumbled. Oikawa laughed. “That’s why I love you.”

  
  


Oikawa froze and stopped laughing. “W-wait Iwa-chan. I didn’t-” “I love you too.” Iwaizumi blurted out. Oikawa froze again, stunned. “I love you.” Iwaizumi said again. “Wh-what?” Oikawa’s head whipped around, looking around the room.

  
  


When he stopped looking around, he pointed to himself. “Me? Crappykawa? Shittykawa? Dumbass? Idiot? Me?!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and held his face in his hands. “Who else dumbass. There’s only one Shittykawa Dooru that I love.” 

  
  


Oikawa turned into a blubbering mess and blushed furiously. “I love you too. But why me?” Oikawa said, whispering the last part.

  
  


Iwaizumi sighed. “Because you’re  _ you.  _ An alien freak, a music nerd, an idiot that spends too much time styling his hair and who wears contacts all the time because he doesn’t realise that he still has such an irritatingly pretty face even with his glasses.”

  
  


Oikawa teared up. Iwaizumi smiled and leaned into kiss him. His lips were soft, like velvet. They were slightly worn from all of the chewing nervously. They were warm, comfortable. Oikawa kissed back. 

  
  


This might have not been Iwaizumi’s first kiss, but it was the best. They were wrapped in each other’s arms and they didn’t want to let go any time soon. Iwaizumi soon pulled away for air but kept his forehead to Oikawa’s.

  
  


“I wonder how Makki and Mattsun felt watching us being pining messes. But to be fair, so are they.” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi chuckled. “I wonder.” He whispered back. He cupped his hand on the side of Oikawa’s face.

  
  


“I love you, Tooru.” Oikawa blushed. “I-I love you too. Hajime.” They smiled at each other, content to stay like that forever.

  
  


________________

  
  


_ The blinding lights that pointed onto the auditorium stage drowned out the crowd as two musicians walk in. A brunette and a dark-haired one. _

  
  


_ The brunette settled for his spot in the middle, the spotlight. The dark-haired boy sat at the piano bench, barely getting hit by the light. _

  
  


_ The opening notes of a low song played. It was light, rich, fast-paced. The violin formed such flowing sounds, backed by the solidity of the piano. _

  
  


_ The two instrument played a coherent, light melody together. As if they were telling they were telling the beginnings of a love story. _

  
  


_ As if they were dancing with the butterflies in a field and watching the dandelions flow. As if they were speaking of how they fell in love. _

  
  


_ For the audience all the “As if”s stayed as “As if”s but to the two on stage, well, to them it was their story, their dance and their beginning. _

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
